So you are dating, huh?
by Loves to read books
Summary: Paul asks Percy an interesting question.


So you are dating, huh?

Paul Blowfis took the milk out of the fridge and poured a generous amount over his frosted cereal. He sat down across from his wife, and his step-son at the small breakfast table. Six weeks ago, sixteen year old Percy had arrived home from camp half-blood, a camp for demi-gods – mortal children of the Gods. Sally had cried tears of relief the second Percy had walked through the door and though Paul hated to admit it, he too had shed some tears of relief at the safe return of his step-son. The entire family had been involved with a secret Godly battle against the Titans that summer in Manhattan and though Sally knew that Percy had survived, it had been great relief for her to have her son home. He had been in a lot more danger than both Sally and Paul had been and he almost lost his life several times. Paul remembered the battle with a shudder. Though he hadn't seen much though the mist, what he had seen had been enough to give him nightmares.

Sally was always happiest when her son was home, and when Sally was happy, Paul was happy. He didn't know his step-son as well as he wished he did, but he liked what he did know and the entire family was putting an effort to spend time together at meals and on the weekend so Paul and Percy could learn more about each other.

"So, you're dating Annabeth, huh?" Paul broke the comfortable silence. Paul met Annabeth after the Titans had been defeated. He had only talked to her for a few minutes, but Sally told him a lot about the girl who was apparently Percy's best-friend. So he had been shocked last night when he had caught the two teens kissing goodbye. Annabeth visited Percy most Sunday's to hang out and do homework and yesterday had been no exception, but he hadn't thought their relationship was that of boyfriend and girlfriend. When he had told Sally she didn't seem surprised.

"Percy's liked her for years," she explained "He just hasn't known it." Sally grinned at her husband "You didn't really think they were doing homework, did you? Behind a closed door? That they always locked?"

"But what about Rachael?" he had gasped back. "I thought they were the ones dating; she invited him on a family vacation for havens sakes just a few months ago and they always went on driving dates." She just shrugged

"I never thought Percy liked Rachael more than a friend," she just said. "Plus Rachael is the new oracle of Delphi and oracles can't date or marry."

For someone who seemed to know so much about Percy's love life and clamed to always know about Annabeth and Percy's true feelings for each other, Sally looked extremely interested in her son's answer. Percy took his time in answering Paul. He chewed his blue eggs and ham slowly as if; it seemed to Paul, to draw out the suspense.

"We started dating before camp broke for the school year." Percy said finally looking at Sally and Paul in turn.

Sally smiled at her son's slightly red face, "My little baby's dating." she cooed "Last month you were saving the world from Titans. Soon you'll be all grown up, getting married and having children of your own." she laughed when Percy choked on his orange juice. Paul reached over the table to pound his back helpfully.

"Slow down, mom." Percy said after he stopped choking. "How about I graduate from high school first. I'm still sixteen!" Paul and Sally laughed again at the look on Percy's face.

"So who is Annabeth's godly parent?" Paul asked his family. Ever since he learned about Percy's parentage he had been fascinated about the Greek mythology. He had always been interested in the history of the ancient Greek people, but now that he actually knew that the Gods existed, made all the old stories seem new and exciting.

"Athena," Sally said "She's the Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense and battle strategy."

"Wait a second," Paul said "Isn't Athena the daughter of Zeus?" Percy nodded his head. "And if her father and your father are brothers, doesn't that make Athena your first cousin and Annabeth your second cousin?"

Percy frowned slightly "It sounds really wrong when you say it that way, but in reality all the Olympians are related and they have no problem dating, marrying and having children with each other. After all Zeus and Hara are brother and sister and Persephone's parents are siblings and her husband is her uncle. So demi-gods have just taken a cue from them and as long as we aren't from the same cabin we can date any other demi-god." Percy finished off the last of his eggs and stood up to place them in the dish washer "I try not to think about it, tell you the truth. I have more pressing things to keep on mind."

"Like what?" Paul wondered out loud.

"Like whether or not my girlfriend's mother is going to turn me into owl food for dating her child." Percy explained. "She really doesn't like Poseidon or his children. She and Poseidon were rivals over who would be the patron of the city and Athena won after she created the olive tree and dad was really mad when the city was named after her." Percy sat down again. "My father also was caught with his girlfriend in one of Athena's temples and she was not amused. So I guess she has a better reason to hate him." he shrugged at Paul's gaping moth. "Fortunately for me, Athena seems to be more or less indifferent to my existence. So as long as I don't hurt Annabeth or go out and become an owl serial killer, I should be safe."

Paul was glad he didn't have Percy's problems after talking to Percy; he would take his mouthy students and ordinary and non-threatening relatives any day.


End file.
